Premoniciones
by Pao M. Hellsing
Summary: Una enfermedad y un sueño le muestra a Sir Hellsing un futuro que ella no creerá hasta que ya ha sucedido


_**Premonición**_

Ciñéndose silencioso entre la oscuridad que es interrumpida solamente por los escasos rayos de plata de la luna está el rey de la no-vida, recostado en la ventana de su ama y velando por su sueño ¿Cuándo se volvió tan importante para él? Y ¿Por qué cobró importancia en su no-vida? Eso era algo que él no sabía decir con certeza, pudo haber sido cuando lo despertó con su deliciosa sangre y asesinó a sangre fría a su tío traidor, o quizás su voluntad férrea y los orificios de plata que quedaban producto de sus pruebas de paciencia. O su parecido infernal con su amada muerta hace ya varios siglos, no lo sabe

-Alucard- Susurra ella entre sueños mientras su temperatura tiene un aumento alarmante

-Aquí estoy, Ama- Responde el nosferatu acercándose a ella y cogiendo delicadamente su mano

-Tengo frío- Alucard tuerce el labio y, con su mano libre, forma un puño fuertemente apretado. La dama de hierro, Integra Hellsing, postrada en una cama por un resfriado, o algo más.

-No se preocupe, Ama, todo va a estar bien- Ella abre uno de sus ojos, su rostro pálido con ojeras bajo sus párpados y el brillo enfermizo en sus orbes azules como el mar que lo sigue encantando, no se da por vencida y eso es lo que admira de ella hasta el punto de amarla con locura y en secreto. Sus labios se destensan un poco y forman una tierna sonrisa a su amada.

-Siempre tan atento conmigo, Alucard- El vampiro acarició la pálida mejilla de la Sir con su mano desnuda y fría para contrarrestar el calor de su cuerpo- ¿No te cansas?-

-Nunca me cansaría de servirte, Integra- Su voz toma un tono preocupado y olvida el protocolo tuteando a su superior sin ningún tipo de autorización- Puede pasar lo que sea pero seguiré siempre a tu lado- Se acuesta a su lado y la rodea por la cintura con sus brazos escondiendo su rostro en su cuello para absorber el delicioso aroma de su adorada humana y Maestra

-Alucard- El nosferatu la mira con sus ojos escarlata bien fijos y abiertos, atentos a todo lo que ella diga o haga- No me dejes sola- Él solo atina a aferrarla más hacia sí

La mañana se abre paso entre las cortinas encontrando al nosferatu velando por el sueño de su Ama, ella se remueve un poco entre sus brazos y se acomoda dándole la espalda al vampiro, éste entreabre su boca dejando ver sus colmillos, ansiosos y hambrientos, que ruegan por un poco de la sangre de la rubia, aparta su cabello dorado con delicadeza y acerca sus labios fríos al cuello de su Ama haciendo que su aliento se estrelle con la piel desnuda de ella, luego pasa su lengua por la piel como si la preparara . Ya listo para morder ese deseable cuello, cierra sus labios en su piel pero no permite que sus colmillos rasguen ni un milímetro de esa piel bronceada y suave.

Ella no se mueve, ni en sus más locas fantasías había visto algo así o se había sentido tan extraña, cuidadosamente abre sus ojos azules, ¿Qué había pasado la noche anterior? Ni idea, solo recordaba que soñaba con su vampiro, ella le ordenaba de todas las maneras posibles que no se fuera, soñaba que lo amenazaba diciendo cosas como "Si cierras los ojos no habrá sangre para ti, si vuelves" o "Cuando vuelvas colocaré ajo en tu ataúd" pero él los iba cerrando uno por uno; la desesperación hizo mella en la Dama de Hierro impulsándola a insultarlo con angustia y luego, cuando las brazas de su rostro se hubieran apagado, la oscuridad se la tragó junto con la sensación reconfortante de su compañía. El solo recordarlo la hicieron temblar, ¿Sería, a caso, una premonición? O ¿Acaso su destino es morir sola?, sintió las manos de Alucard bajar con lentitud agonizante por su espalda, ¿A dónde querrá llegar?, al entenderlo enrojeció de vergüenza y se tensó, cambio que no pasó desapercibido por el vampiro

-Buenos días, A…- No pudo terminar la oración porque un disparo le voló las sienes, su risa estruendosa rebota con los vidrios y las paredes del cuarto- Ya veo que está bien, Maestro-

-Sí, ahora largo de aquí, mosquito de malaria- Espeta ella furiosa- O tu castigo no será nada agradable para ti- Sonríe de forma zorruna- Mientras para mí será muy agradable de ver-

Después de una corta discusión, de casi hora y media, el vampiro se retira a dormir, pero se había dado cuenta que su Ama, a pesar de que lo trataba un tanto rudo, se preocupa por él, algo que los demás amos antes que ella pasaron por alto, se sentía complacido y agradecido con su superior.

A pesar de eso se centró en el extraño sueño de su Maestro, le perturbó bastante, no solo las amenazas de ella sino verse "Morir por una causa, aparentemente, desconocida". Suspira, luego se encargará de averiguar qué quiere decir ese sueño, por ahora dejará a su Condesa descansar de él mientras duerme, ya estaba recuperada y en marcha así que podría encargarse de Hellsing sin problemas

-Buenas noches, Condesa-

Mientras tanto en la oficina, Integra suspira mirando la montaña de papeles sobre su escritorio, los de la mesa redonda no esperaron a que se mejorara sino que le mandaron todo el trabajo de un mes para que lo haga en unos cuantos días, los maldijo por lo bajo y en todos los idiomas que conocía mientras camina arrastrando los pies pesadamente y refunfuñando a sentarse en su silla para trabajar. Después de unas horas de trabajo sin descanso ya había leído, firmado y enviado más de la mitad de lo que tenía en la mesa, unos golpes suaves en la puerta la sobresaltan, le permite el acceso a quien quiera que hubiera golpeado la puerta y ve entrar a su mayordomo, Walter, con una charola en sus manos, éste hace una reverencia respetuosa a la dueña de la casa

-Veo que ha avanzado notablemente, Sir Integra- El tono del mayordomo es tan suave y paternal que ella desvía por un momento la mirada de los papeles, le sonríe y vuelve a enfrascarse en la lectura en curso.

En la noche, Integra se encuentra recostada sobre su escritorio durmiendo plácidamente cuando Alucard entró a buscarla, soltó una sarta de improperios dirigidos a los ancianos de la mesa redonda mientras cargaba a Integra en brazos a su cuarto

-Alucard- El aludido se detiene en seco, mira a su ama y la ve durmiendo- Prométeme que no me dejarás sola-

-Te lo prometo- Le besa la frente y la lleva a la cama donde la recuesta, la cubre con las cobijas y desaparece.

Varios años después, Integra se encuentra sentada sobre su cama mirando la nada misma, desde lo que pasó con Millenium solo quedaron ella y Serás para defender la agencia, recuerda el sueño y baja al cuarto de Alucard donde están el ataúd y la baldosa del suelo con el pentagrama del Cromwell dibujado con sangre, abre la tapa del ataúd y la inunda el olor de su sirviente desaparecido, suspira y cierra los ojos

-Así que esto era lo que me advertías, ¿Verdad destino?- Habla al aire frío de la habitación- Pero de una u otra forma no podía hacer nada- Suspira mientras acaricia el suave forro de seda rojo del interior del ataúd- ¿Cómo será dormir aquí?- Mira hacia ambos lados y se mete en la cama de su vampiro cayendo de inmediato dormida en él

-Integra- El llamado irresistible de la ronca voz del conde le eriza la piel- Volveré, ya verás, solo te pido un poco de paciencia-

-Alucard- Susurra con la voz quebrada- Esperaré todo el tiempo que mi vida mortal me permita, pero recuerda que yo moriré en algún momento, contigo o sin ti- Una lágrima traicionera se escapa de sus ojos- No quiero morir sola-

-Te prometí que no te dejaría sola y he fallado a mi promesa- su voz adquiere un tono suave- Pero si te prometo que cuando vuelva estaré contigo hasta que me pidas lo contrario-

-Gracias-.

_**Fin**_


End file.
